


Saber Wakes You up With Gentle Kisses

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, GWA - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleep Groping, Wholesome, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Saber gets aroused after seeing her master sleeping and can’t resist kissing him. Soon he wakes up to find that his servant has no intention of stopping until she’s completely satisfied. And the King of Knights has quite the incorrigible appetite.
Kudos: 10





	Saber Wakes You up With Gentle Kisses

[F4M] Saber Wakes You up With Gentle Kisses [Script Offer] [Fate/Stay Night] [Artoria] [Wholesome] [Gentle Fdom] [Handjob] lots of [Kissing] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] and [Rape] because mild [Sleep Play] [Adults]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Note: Saber refers to the listener as "Master" in this script, but you can change that to "Shirou" if you want to be more accurate to the source material, or anything else to fit your comfort}

[Soft moaning and kissing]

{aroused} Master... 

Master...

[Kissing continues]

{A little sleepy} Oh... Did I wake you? I'm sorry...

I didn't want to be a bother. I saw how peacefully you were resting. But you just looked so innocent and cute wrapped up in the covers... 

For some reason I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. And then that made me get excited...

{Soft moan} I started touching myself without even thinking...

It's alright, isn't it? You don't mind doing this sort of thing if it means I get to feel good.

{Kissing, moaning} That's right... I know you'll be a good boy for me.

Mmm, you can squirm all you want--I'm not letting you go. 

{Soft moans} It's your fault anyway. I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so adorable.

Master... {More kissing}

I always find it hard to control myself around you. I get flustered, confused. All I want is to hold you tight and never let go. It's been that way ever since we met. Even now, there's a heaviness in the center of my chest, like my heart can't bear being away from you. It's a strange feeling. I--I'm not used to it. 

[Making out continues] 

Shush... Just relax...

I know this is a lot for you, but it feels nice, doesn't it? 

Mmm, you love it when I kiss you like this--when I take you.

{Kissing} See? You're already getting turned on. 

Don't try to hide it, master. I can tell how tight your pants have gotten... You must really be enjoying this...

Do you want me to touch it? Do you want me to stroke your hard cock until you spurt all that sticky cum into my hand?

Aw, your face just turned red. It's okay to enjoy this, master.

{Kiss} You're always trying to help people, but you never stop to take care of yourself. 

Don't you know how selfish that is? How do you think Taiga feels, seeing you work yourself to the bone? Or Sakura?

Neither of them want you to suffer needlessly.

I know you just want to be a good person, but you can't do that when it comes at the cost of your own well-being. And that violent sort of selflessness isn't fair to those who care about you.

I was the same once, always thinking of others before myself... The only thing that mattered to me then was my country. I took on the weight of everyone else's problems, believing that was the right thing to do. 

But in the end it only led to ruin... I failed my people, my country...

I won't let you make the same mistakes I did, master. And I won't squander this second chance I've been given.

I finally get to live the life I always want to here, with you. I love you, master. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were ever hurt.

That's why you have to promise to be more careful from now on.

[Brief pause]

[Kissing, moaning] Good boy. Just let me take care of you.

Take off your pants, master... {Pants unzipping}

Mmm, good boy. You're so hard for me.

Feel my soft hand wrapping around your shaft. {Kiss}

Just like that... 

I'm going to go nice and slow, okay?

There we go.

Up... and down...

Up... and down...

{Soft moan} Your pre-cum's dripping down onto my hand, master.

Do you like it when I jerk you off?

[Kiss] Of course you do, darling. You love everything I do to you. You know that all I want is to keep you safe, to make you happy-- like you make me happy. And you make me so happy, master.

Mmm, your cock is throbbing in my hand. I can feel your heartbeat through it...

[Desperate moan] Master... 

You're such a good boy. So sweet and considerate. Sometimes I wonder if you're too good, if all this is really a dream, and I'm in Avalon.

But even then, I know you would still be here with me. No mere illusion could make me this joyous, this full of love.

{Kissing, moaning} I love you, master. I love more than anything... even my homeland. 

I used to wish that I'd never pulled Excalibur from the stone, that I'd lived a normal life instead. But if I hadn't taken up the throne, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you.

I even went so far as to make a deal with the World so that someone else might take my place as king. 

Now I can see how foolish that was. You cannot rewrite the past. All a person can do is move forward, ever forward.

Mmm, my little lion cub. You're whimpering like you can't hold back anymore.

Do you want me to go faster?

{Kiss} It feels good when I grip you like this, doesn't it? My finger tightly wrapped around your shaft...

{Moaning} You look so beautiful, master... Seeing you shuddering and moaning makes me get all hot.

I've been touching myself for a while now. You can tell, can't you? That I'm--{Moan)--that I'm rubbing my clit under my panties right now?

Does it turn you on, knowing that I'm pleasuring myself while I jerk you off?

[Soft moan] Yeah? I'm really wet, too. I've already soaked through my undergarments... [Moan] I made quite a mess, master...

Here, suck on my fingers. I want you to taste my juices.

That's it. Your eyes are fluttering. I must really be delicious.

Keep sucking...

Good boy. You make your king happy. 

Ah, you started bucking your hips, sweetie. Are you getting close?

[Soft moan] Don't worry. I'll stroke your cock nice and hard to finish you off.

There you go. 

How about I... mmm... nibble on your ear a little bit? Would you like that?

[Licking and moaning as she nibbles on his ear] Oh, you're enjoying that, aren't you?

I'm glad. 

Don't hold back, sweetie. You can cum whenever you want. 

Yes, do it. Shoot it all out. 

There you go. Good boy. Cum for me.

Mmm, good boy. 

You spurted out a lot.

It got all over my hand... I'm going to have to clean it up.

{Licking his cum off her hand} Such a thick load... I knew you were pent up.

It really isn't good to wait that long, master. I'm more than happy to relieve you. In fact, I think I'm going to have to make sure you let it out every day now.

No fussing, master. You should do what I say. I am a king, after all.

[A little shy] Plus, I've been kinda horny lately. It would be nice if we had sex a little more regularly, if only so I could calm down.

[Soft groan of frustration] It isn't funny, master. I'm not accustomed to having such strong desires all the time. It's starting to get in the way of my training. Sometime I'll drift off in the dojo and start imagining pinning you down in our room... {moan} forcing you inside my tight pussy... Then I have to make myself climax just to stop thinking about it.

It's getting to be a problem. I think big sis Taiga almost caught me masturbating yesterday.

I can't keep going on like this, master. I order you to fuck me every day, got it?

In fact, I'm making that a royal decree, so you absolutely can't refuse it. 

And that's starting today.

{Needy moan} You can go another round, can't you?

Actually, it doesn't matter if you can or not. I need to cum, master. I need to cum *right now*.

[Brief pause]

Shh, it's okay. Just let me take the rest of my clothes off. {Rustling as she removes her clothes}

There. 

[Reserved chuckle] I guess you really are ready for more, master, since just seeing my naked body got you hard again.

Mmm, I love how much I turn you on. Take it in, sweetie, I'm all yours. These tits, this pussy, are only for you.

Touch me. Feel the body of the king of knights... Run your fingers over my taut muscles, my supple flesh...

Ah... Your hands are so warm.

I--I can't take it any more. I need you inside me. 

Don't move, darling. I'm just going to get on top of you...

{Soft grunt} There. 

It feels so good rubbing my slit along your stiff cock, master. 

{Moaning} I'm coating you in my juices, getting you all nice and slippery...

That's right. Let me do all the work. Let me--{moan}--use you to pleasure myself.

I'm going to lower myself down, okay?

{Low moan} Really slowly, sweetie.

[Moaning as she slowly takes him inside her] 

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

All the way in.

I'm so tight--you're stretching me out like crazy. But it feels incredible.

{Kiss} Your cock is perfect for me, master. It's hitting all the right places. 

I love riding you like this, sweetie. Just having you beneath me, so completely at my mercy.

{Moaning} There isn't anything you can do, master. I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied.

See? This is what happens when you let someone else take care of you for once.

It's okay to rely on others occasionally, master. 

You won't be alone ever again. I'll protect you.

{Kissing}

I love you too. 

That's right... Pleasure your king...

Ah... master...

I want to take you even deeper. I want to feel you hitting me all the way inside.

[Kissing, moaning] Good boy. You're being so sweet. I don't think I've ever seen you this needy, this sexy... 

You look like you're in complete ecstasy.

{More kissing} My little lion cub. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. 

{Moaning} Just enjoy yourself, master. Feel my warm, wet pussy wrapping around you as I shake my hips. 

I'm going to go faster. 

Mmm, moan for me.

Yes! Thrust up into me, master!

Fuck me as hard as you can!

{Breathing harder} Don't stop.

I'm almost there...

Kiss my neck.

That's it. Good boy. 

Your mouth feels so good. {Kissing}

{Getting closer to climaxing} I can feel your cock twitching inside me.

Are you going to cum for me, baby?

Yeah?

I want you to, sweetie. Fill me up with your thick sperm.

Please, master! Coat my insides with your seed! Creampie me!

{Intense moaning} Yes! Let it all out, baby! 

[Improv to orgasm] 

[Sex ends]

[Slowly coming down from her orgasm] Don't stop... Give me all that warm, creamy cum...

Good boy... I really needed that.

Mmm, and it looks like you did, too.

I guess we've been holding ourselves back too much. From now on we're going to fuck like crazy, got it? That's an order.

[Sweet] I can't wait to take you like this every night. 

{Kiss, slightly mischievous} My sweet baby boy. You won't be getting much rest this week. I might even have you use that 'reinforcement' technique of yours...

That's why you have to go to sleep again--just for a little bit. I'll wake you up again soon.

[Soft giggle]

What? 

You still have to make breakfast for us, don't you? It's going to need to be a large meal, too.

I've worked up quite an appetite this morning.


End file.
